Alegbra Pain
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay has a rough day at school, but one person she cares about helps her out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Total Drama Series**

**Lindsay's POV**

My name is Lindsay Carson and let me tell you a story of what happened with me.

It was a dumb boring day at school. I was sitting down in my algebra class watching my teacher, Mr. Winky yak to us about some math thing I don't need to do. The good part of algebra was that I sat behind my boyfriend Tucker. I always daydream of us just doing something fun like a picnic together.

"Hey Lindsay, are you getting this," Tyler asked.

"Oh yes," I quietly said in a romantic way.

I had no idea what else was going on as I only paid attention to Tucker, and then Mr. Winky explained some sort of math problem.

"Now who can answer this problem," the teacher said pointing out the problem that read 6x+6y=3x+9y, "Lindsay, why don't you answer this problem."

I totally got that as I was ready to speak the answer to the entire class, and show Trevor how super smart I was.

"This is like so easy, the answer is 66z and 39z because 6+6 equals 66 and z comes after y in the alphabet," I said until the teacher interupted me.

The entire class just burst out in laughter for some reason. I kind of got that whole thing down correctly.

"Lindsay, not only is that wrong and the fact you weren't even close, I had no idea what you were talking about," said the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Winky," I said.

"And my name is Mr. Wilson," the teacher exclaimed.

"When did you change your name," I asked.

"I never changed my name," the said calmly said, "why don't we have Noah give out the answer."

"Certainly, the answer is x=y," said Noah.

I had no idea what Nick was talking about, but Mr. Winky said he got it right. Then class was finally over, but while I was packing my things, my teacher wanted to tell me something really important.

"Sorry if I did anything," I said.

"Lindsay, when you come to class, you pay attention. I'm about to tell you some bad news, you are failing my class," said Mr. Wilson.

"What, why am I failing," I asked in confusion.

"You are getting almost everything wrong, and yesterday you distrupted the class when you were talking to your friend on your cellphone that I have confiscated from you," Mr. Wilson explained.

"Sorry, but what was I supposed to do when Heather's boyfriend cheated on her with Kasey," I questioned.

I was told that only my parent or guardian can get my phone back, but my mom said that unless I do better in school, then she would go to school and get my cellphone back.

"Get the work done, and get it done right, or you're going to fail," said Mr. Wilson.

"Okey dokey, I'll get someone to help me out," I kindly told Mr. Winky, "Thanks for telling me that Mr. Winky."

"It's Mr. Wilson, not Mr. Winky," Mr. Wilson told me.

I walked out of the classroom and proceeded to my locker. This was not a good day for me because not only did I find out I was failing algebra and I had to continue without a cellphone, but ever since third period my feet were killing me.

"My gosh, my feet are killing me," I moaned.

I got to my locker still feeling the pain in my feet. I was walking through the halls in my cowgirl boots with the three inch heels, and I worn them a lot and they usually feel comfortable. Today, they just didn't seem to feel comfortable for some reason as I just felt the pain walking around, I didn't have another pair of shoes with me, and students were not allowed to walk around with no shoes so I couldn't take my shoes off.

"Are you okay," Bridgette asked as she was walking along with Lindsay.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Britney," I said, "by the way, how's are you and Jack doing?"

"Um Lindsay, my name is Bridgette and my boyfriend's name is Geoff. Were doing great by the way, and I heard about your little moment in your algebra class," Bridgette said.

"That stuff is like super hard," I told Britney.

"Well, that's what high school is supposed to be like. If you pay attention well enough, then maybe you'll get it," Bridgette explained.

"Thanks Britney, that's what Mr. Winky told me," I said.

"Lindsay, his name is Mr. Wilson and my name is Bridgette," Bridgette responded.

"Okay," I said in confusion as we finally reached my locker, "by the way, how is it going with my friend Heather and her boyfriend after he was caught with your friend Kasey?"

"My friend's name is Courtney, and sorry to say this but Heather and Alejandro have broken up," Bridgette said, "haven't you checked your Facebook?"

"No, I'm not allowed on the computer. I needed to know somehow," I said.

"It's okay, honestly Heather did the right thing because Alejandro was just a complete manipulative jerk," Bridgette said.

"I totally get it, by the way I see Jack," I said pointing out to Britney's boyfriend waiving at him.

"Thanks Linds, and his name is Geoff. I'll see you later," Bridgette said walking off.

As soon as she started to walk, she noticed that I was rubbing my feet pretty hard trying to find a way to relieve the pain.

"Um Lindsay, you might want to cut down on wearing the heels, cause I can tell your feet are hurting," Bridgette said.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

I was putting things away in my locker when I get approached by my sweetheart Tucker. I just blushed right at him as he looked at me with his handsome look.

"Hey there my little sunshine," Tyler said in an adoring fashion.

"Hi Tucker, sorry about what happened today in algebra," I said to him.

"It's okay, and how many times do I have to tell you my name is Tyler," Tyler mentioned to me.

Tyler just looked at me like I was his doll, but what he didn't see was that my feet were killing me and I kept rubbing them together for most of my classes. I groaned and Tyler was wondering what was going on.

"Is something wrong Lindsay," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting for most of the day, and I'm usually comfortable in these boots here," I told him showing him my boots.

"Why did you even come to school in heels in the first place," Tyler asked.

"I always have worn heels to school for one reason, to look nice and pretty just for you," I said in a charming way still showing off my boots.

"My little princess, when you come to school you come to learn, not try to look good in front of everyone. If I was thinking like you trying to always look good in front of you, then I would be coming to school everyday wearing a suit and tie. You're fine the way you are," Tyler said to me.

"Awww, that is so sweet," I said to my boyfriend.

I wanted to kiss him, but school code says that there can be no public displays of affection which really sucks for the both of us. I just wanted to make out with him right away. We then saw Douglas and Harry running into each other in the hallway ready to talk to each other.

"I can't wait to play basketball," Harold said.

"That's good, but aren't you forgetting that you can't play," Duncan recalled.

"What do you mean, I'm fine," Harold said.

"Yeah, but you keep forgetting about that horrible burn you have that really is hurting your shooting arm," Duncan explained.

"I don't have any burn," Harold ranted.

"Yes you do buddy, you got that burn from an indian," Duncan explained.

"I didn't meet any..AHHHHHH," Harold screamed as Duncan gave Harold a nasty indian burn.

"Poor Harry, why does Douglas keep bullying him around," I asked.

"Because bullies always pick on the dorks, and their names are Harold and Duncan," Tyler said pointing them out, "lets just go."

I finished putting everything in my locker and me and Tyler walked through the halls togehter, but we couldn't hold hands. I told Douglas the news by the way.

"Hey Douglas, did you hear your ex-girlfriend Kasey was caught with Alejandro who is now my friend's ex-boyfriend," I asked Douglas.

"Yeah I have, and my name is Duncan you idiot," Duncan screamed.

I just ignored it and continued walking with Tyler. The school day was finally over, but me and Tyler actually walked to the libary. I thought we were going home at first, and this wasn't what I wanted, not after the fact that my shoes were killing me.

"Why are we here in the libary, I don't read any books unless they're fashion magazines," I sternly told him.

"Lindsay, I'm going to help you with your algebra," Tyler said to me.

"But my mom doesn't know I'm staying after school," I told him.

"Lindsay, I overheard your meeting with Mr. Wilson. I want to do whatever I can to help you do better in algebra," Tyler explained to me.

"Okay," I said.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my algebra book. Tyler was going to help me with my algebra as he was going to be my tutor. He even gave me his calculator to help me out.

"Were going to start with something simple just so you can get the hang of it," Tyler said to me.

Tyler took out a math problem that read 2+x=4.

"Okay, now I want you to take that 2 and put it under the 4. That makes 4-2, and that equals 2. So which means x=2," Tyler told me.

I did that math problem like he said, and then he gave me another one to try. It said something called 3-x=1.

"So what do I do," I asked him.

"Take the one and put it under the three to make 3-1. When you do that, x=2," Tyler explained to me.

"So what are these x's for, is it for love," I asked him.

"No, x is a variable which means put a number in there for x and you can make something," Tyler lectured me, "try these on your own."

Now I got stuff that said 3+x=7, 9-x=4, x+4=10, and x-6=2. I was able to do these problems this time for some reason, and Tyler looked at my progress. He looked at my paper, and he sort of smiled.

"x=4, x=5, x=6, and x=4," Tyler said puzzled, "Last one is my fault Lindsay. Instead of subtracting 2, add two under 6."

I added the 2 and got myself x=8. Tyler was feeling happy with how I was doing with my work, and now he was ready to show me something different. The problem read 3x=9.

"Tyler, where's the plus or minus thingy," I asked him.

"Were not going to do that, this time were going to divide. Now divide 9 by 3," Tyler told me.

I did the division, and I got myself 3. Tyler told me that I got it right as it showed that x=3. There was another one she actually showed me, and it read 15/x=3.

"Okay Lindsay, do 15 divided by 3 to get the answer," Tyler said to me.

I did the division, and I was starting to get a whole lot better. I don't know how this was even possible.

"Is the answer 5," Lindsay asked.

"You bet it is," Tyler said smiling, "now here's one more I want to show you."

I was shown a math problem that read x/4=2.

"Since the x is the first number, you're going to have to multiply 4 and 2," Tyler lectured me as I did the multiplication.

"Is the answer x=8," I asked.

"Yes it is, you're getting so much better babe," Tyler complemented to me.

I kind of blushed a little bit, I mean I didn't know how smart Tyler was. Maybe he should be teaching the class instead of Mr. Winky.

"Okay Lindsay, were running out of time so here's one more problem," Tyler said showing me one last math problem.

This time it read 4x+5=25. Tyler took me step by step what I need to do to get the correct answer.

"Okay, I want you to subtract the 5 from 25, not the 4x," Tyler told me as I did 25-5 to get 20, "and then do 20 divided by 4."

I did 20 divided by 4 to get myself 5.

"Is it x=5," I asked him.

"You bet it is," Tyler said to me.

I totally got it, it was 4*5+5=25. Tyler also told me I should also check my work so I did 4 times 5 to get 20, and then 20 plus 5 to get 25. I never knew algebra could be so exciting, and I couldn't believe what I missed out on.

"That'll be a wrap for today, I'll drive you home," Tyler said.

"Thanks" I said to him.

We walked out to Tyler's car, and my feet were still bugging me like crazy, but my session with Tyler helped get my mind off the pain. It was a nice day however as I got to wear my favorite orange skirt. Tyler began to drive me home.

"Thanks for the tutoring session, you should be the teacher because you're so smart and you taught me rather than Mr. Winky," I explained.

"First off, his name is Mr. Wilson, and second I don't know everything about algebra. I knew that stuff becaue I listen in class and not talk on my phone or admire myself, but I do tend to peek at you beautiful face sometimes," Tyler explained.

"Then why did I do like so good with you," I asked.

"Because you took the time to listen for once, and this led to great results. I'll teach you a little more algebra whenever we get together again," Tyler said.

"If we do, could we like go on a romantic date," I asked in a romantic way.

"Sure babe, I really enjoying looking at your beautiful face everyday," Tyler said to me.

"Aww, can we make out," I asked him.

"When we get to your house okay," Tyler told me.

I finally got home after a long, exhausting, and painful day of school. I was still feeling the pain in my feet when I got out, but I got to share a long passionite kiss with my boyfriend.

"See you later Lindsay," Tyler said to me blowing a kiss.

I blew a kiss right back as he drove off. I unlocked the front door of my house, and after a torturing day in school, I went up to my room and tossed my backpack on my bed and sat down.

"Finally, I can relax," I said to myself.

I immeditately began to take my boots off, and then I see something on my nightstand. They were insoles I had for whenever I wear my heels which then explained why my feet are so soar after a long day at school.

"I forgot to put my insoles in, no wonder I was in so much pain today," I moaned to myself.

As soon as my shoes were off, I took out my algebra book and started to work on my homework. Though Tyler didn't teach me everything, I started to understand it a little more as I was able to get the work done.

I was doing my homework, and my mom peeked inside seeing me on my bed doing my math assignments. This could be the chance that I might get my computer back, and my cellphone back from my teacher.

"That's my girl," said my mom quietly.


End file.
